The lily's garden
by Usuian13
Summary: Chase has a small talk with Diol about Jack Spicer.(Terrible summary, but is my first fic so I should improve)


Diol hears his master call him from the lily's garden. Stepping into the rock path Diol inhales the sweet smell of the blue lilies; they stand tall in the glory of their full bloom dominating the field that supports them, at the end of the rock path is the marble platform; the only structure in the field. The warrior waits at the edge of the beautiful hexagon platform for his master's permission to enter and not disturb his master's meditation. Even when Diol knew that his master had stop mediating long before the panther's arrival. The warlord let an exhausted sigh escape from his lips, and Diol took this as an opportunity to speak to him. "The garden of lilies" was all that Diol needed to say to address his master's discontent. Even though the garden possesses an immense beauty, it was never his master's choosing to meditate there. The warlord had said that the garden holds too much beauty; the blue of the flowers was too bold, the constant wind through the flowers too disrupting, even the lilies' design was too flashy: too distracting overall to be an acceptable meditation spot, it could only serve as an entertainment.

Chase Young smirks, and signals for Diol to come closer "I had tried and failed everywhere else." Diol seats next to his master, "speak to me," Chase considers the words of his most faithful warrior and answers him with a single nod.

"For how long?" Diol asks his master calmly.

"Far too long" was answered without a though.

"Why?"  
"life ironic sense of humor, how could I know?" Chase answers almost mad at the second useless question.

"No," Diol waits to ensure his master complete attention, and Diol needed a moment to confirm that indeed he was taking that approach "_why_ to fight it so much?"

Chase turns to Diol, but unable to decide between asking what was wrong with him or if he was talking about the same thing that Chase was, Chase simple asks "what?"

"It would be that terrible?" before Chase could affirm and present him with multiples arguments, Diol continues "He is not as terrible as he used to be; it cannot be denied, he has improved."

"He has." Chase said unable to elude the fact, "But he remains useless in battle, too arrogant, overconfident of a misused skill, too fast to trust and too fast to betray; after all this years he is still nothing but a fool, an insect!" There was too much unwanted emotion in Chase's words, but he took no time in reframing himself.

After a pause Diol decides it was safe to carry on "he is a mortal, it is surprising that he hasn't died already in a battle meant for physically superior creatures," Diol stops to see if his words were acknowledged by his master, but Chase does not show any sign of agreeing with Diol, "and it is impressive that he is able to stand against them, Xiaolin and Heylin, even if it doesn't last."

"He has had his Victories, and they can be counted with one hand."

"And how many can say that?" Chase bears his teeth as an answer for Diol, and Diol forces himself to keep a straight face. "The boy claims himself the future ruler of the world, and he has the potential"

"Ha!" Chase knows that Spicer could have been dangerous; the warlord had seen the possibility shortly after their first meeting, but Spicer was too childish and somehow too conscious (Spicer could create weapons of mass destruction but to wield them against the world and fight every nation with a nuclear capacity; Spicer could not destroy the world, no matter how much he wants to rule it) to do what it was necessary to take over a world by force.

"Not my words, or his" Chase shows some genuine curiosity, but was able to figure out what Diol meant before the panther could explain himself.

"The magazine" said Chase calmly,

"He was declared the genius of-"Diol was cut short by the energy that flowed through the palace; a simple spell that announces a specific visitor. Every uninvited person, foe or ally that enters mountain doom is an intruder, but two years ago Chase discarded his fan boy's constant visits as a threat and allows him to visit without undergoing the normal procedure of an intruder.

"I never doubt of his skills in mechanics, but no virtue or improvement could outweigh how annoying I consider him" Chase Young said, and Diol knew their talk was over. The panther nods to his master and prepares to see their visitor.

"Master," Diol calls suddenly remembering he was initially requested "did you need something?"

"I had given him far too many liberties" Chase said blankly, and takes Diol's silence as a request to explain. "Spicer was here last night, and … altered the garden"

Diol could not hide his surprise; the garden seems as beautiful as he remembers. Chase noticing his warrior confusion points to a group of perfectly blue lilies, but between the stunning blooms a shorter lily stood. The field was enchanted; all lilies would grow with the sun, bloom through the day, and die when the night was at is darkest. The shorter lily had no finishes blooming, but the petal that adventures the outside was a shocking red. Spicer must have come late at night and plant the red lily. Diol openly smirks, if the flower is ignored it could go unnoticed for years, but if spotted it became impossible to miss. Diol imagines his master trying to distract himself in the garden of lilies after failing on finding a solution or clearness to his dilemma, and then he would see the red lily and go back to overthink his problem; to keep Spicer in his mind. Diol would not be surprised if he was called right after Chase discovered the flower. Rethinking Chase's possible reaction to the flower Diol suddenly fear that his master would requested the warrior presences to dispose of the red lily. Diol tries and fails to vocalize his immediate thoughts, Chase speaks first.

"It's not meant to exist in my gardens, like Spicer, dispose of it" Diol turns to do as he had been told, but of two commands the warrior has decide that he will follow only one.

"The flower, unlike Spicer, will live an eternity. Today it might be a bother, but in sixty year it will become a tribute." Diol pauses to observe his master emotionless expression "I will let Spicer know that he should leave for today."

Diol left the garden of lilies, and Chase stares at the silent intruder. It was outrageous for such a common flower to coexist with the lilies that had been fed with magic for hundreds of years. The red lily surrender by taller flowers that had reached their bloom should look like the miserable premature flower capitulated by titans. However, the red lily looks defiant, shining brighter than any of the replaceable blue flowers, forcing its existence on the more powerful beings that surrender it; it is like Spicer, and the red lily meant a simple message: think about me. Chase Young stares at the insolent flower, He could end the flower's life with a wish alone, but he couldn't, Diol was right; one day Spicer would find the end to his mortal's days, and only the red lily will stay behind to hunt Chase Young.


End file.
